Structural elements for use in solariums or the like are well known in the prior art. Such elements typically include interconnected horizontal and vertical sill members which support glass panes in a fixed orientation. The sill members also normally include drainage channels which open directly to the exterior thereof for directing water away from the structure. Although structural elements of this type have been widely used, it is often difficult to install such elements in a level fashion with respect to the associated building structure This necessitates manual adjustment to the position of the sill members during installation through the use of shims or the like. Such prior art structural elements also fail to provide adequate water drainage in an efficient yet unobtrusive manner, and these elements do not provide suitable support for decorative lighting.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an improved sill structure for use in a solarium or the like which overcomes these and other problems associated with the prior art.